


Needing you

by BubbleWrapped



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWrapped/pseuds/BubbleWrapped
Summary: Aaron is the first to wake up in the hospital. Everything hurts.





	1. Chapter 1

Its dark when he wakes up. Just some lights from the hallway peeking out from the cheap hospital curtains. Everything is hurting. Every joint, muscle and limb aches with pain and Aaron just wants to close his eyes again and go back to sleep until its fine. Theres a cast on his right arm - or so he assumes, its really fucking heavy and not comfortable at all. With a groan, he manages to get the lights on and looks over the parts of himself that he can see. There is a cast on his arm. Some bandages on the other. Bruises on his legs. Groaning again, he pushes his legs of he bed and tries to stand. He was glad no one was around when a little pained whimper escaped his mouth. Fuck that hurt. 

Aaron didn't know how long he stood clutching the edge of his bed before he took a deep breath and stood up straight. Peeking out the window, he made sure the hallway was clear before he walked out. He walked with a slight limp, his right side really did hurt a lot more than his left. The car had come from the right. Shaking his head, Aaron continued on his mission. He’d checked six rooms when he finally found him. Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Aaron closed the door softly behind. 

Slowly and carefully he approached the bed. Robert had a heart monitor on. That was bad. He hadn't had one. It was beating steadily though but Aaron suspected it once hadn’t. It was dark in Roberts room as well but he could see a cast on Roberts leg. Along with bruises and cuts on his face. Standing by the bed he couldn't help but bend forward so he could feel Robert psychically breathing on him. Blinking quickly as he felt his eyes filling with tears, he grabbed a hospital blanket that was on one of the nearby chairs. Sniffling, he gingerly climbed into the bed and stroked a small piece of Roberts chest to check for bandages before he laid his head down. Everything still hurt but his heart felt lighter now.


	2. Vic & Adam

Vic was sipping her coffee as Adam parked the car. It was 8 in the morning and she felt like a punching bag. After getting the call from Chas that there had been an accident she hadn't slept. She’d just been trying to piece it all together. Hadn't they all been through enough and now this happens? Vic closed her eyes for a second to collect herself. She’d cried enough for now. She would see how Robert and Aaron were doing today and than she could have a moment. 

They walked silently up to the floor were Aaron and Robert. «See ya in a bit» Adam said as he went to check on Aaron. Vic gave him a little smile and a kiss before heading to Roberts room. When she opened the door she froze at the image that greeted her. She had to take a deep breath to stop her from letting out a sob. In stead of lying alone, cold and hurt, Aaron was there lying next to him, keeping him warm and giving him his company. Aaron’s hand was tightly clutching Robert’s hospital gown and he'd tangled their legs together. Vic was rooted to her spot as she just took it in. «Vic!» Adam said sharply as he came in. «Aar..» Adam trailed off as he walked inside and saw it too. Vic sniffled as she put her coffee on the table. Silently she rearranged Roberts duvet so Aaron was covered by it too. 

Stroking Robert’s cheek, Vic looked sadly between them both before stroking her hand over Aaron’s hair. «Robert?» Aaron mumbled sleepily as he blinked his eyes open. «Just me, love» Vic whispered back and gave him a smile. Aaron looked at her empty before moving his gaze up to Robert’s face. He still wasn't awake. Blinking his eyes slowly, he laid his head back to where it was before closing his eyes again. His body startled to tremble slightly as he tried to swallow his sobs. «Shh, mate, its alright. He’ll be okay» Adam whispered as he squeezed Aaron's hand. Letting out a long cry, Aaron pressed as close to Robert as possible as he shook with sobs. Adam leaned in and stroked his hair and arm as he hushed him silently but let him cry. 

When Aaron had fallen asleep again, Adam and Victoria looked at each other. Both had tears running down their faces. Reaching for Vic’s hand, he gave it a tight squeeze; both drawing energy, love and much needed hope from it. They didn't say anything as they turned their gaze back to the broken men in the bed between them. There wasn’t really anything to say.


End file.
